gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz (Novel)
is a novel adaptation to the OVA of the same title written by Katsuyuki Sumisawa and illustrated by Sakura Asagi. It was published by Kodansha in 2 Volumes released in 1997. Kadokawa Shoten re-released the paperback editions on October 1, 2007. Story The story follows the plot of the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz OVA series very closely, while also incorporating plot elements from New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Battlefield of Pacifists, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Blind Target and the manga adaptation of Endless Waltz. Additional Contents and Changes * The Preventers are specified to be a top secret organization, known only to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation president and several high-ranking government officials, as the existence of an armed peace-keeping force goes against ESUN's commitment of total pacifism. And that other countries would ponder the necessity of such a peacekeeping force if the existence of the Preventers is revealed. * Neo-Titanium's history was elaborated upon. It was said to be developed by the Romefeller Foundation in late A.C. 195 as their counterpart of the Gundanium Alloy, with only half the weight and twice the strength of regular Titanium Alloy, but it was deemed too expensive to mass-produce. * It was mentioned that X-18999 diverted their reconstruction budget into the construction of the Serpents. * Lady Une's Preventer codename is given as "Gold". * The Gundam Pilots' backstories from "Episode Zero" are shown during their respective flashback. * Trowa Barton uses the pseudonym "Ralph Kurt" while infiltrating the Mariemaia Army. * The scene from the manga version of Endless Waltz where Trowa pledges allegiance to Dekim is added. * The scene where Lady Une contemplates that the people of Earth are completely unaware of the danger they're in takes place in Luxembourg, near the former OZ Headquarters and Treize and Milliardo's graves instead of inside Preventers HQ. She is also accompanied by Zechs, who is there to receive the Tallgeese III. * The scene where Heero, Duo, and Trowa stabilize X-18999's orbit and the scene where Duo escapes from captivity are extended. * After Dekim threatens Zechs that he would drop X-18999 if he continues to interfere, a scene is added where Zechs heads for L3, aiming to take Mariemaia hostage if all else fails. However, midway through, Noin informs him that the colony drop has been averted, so he heads back to MO-III and destroys it, but was too late to stop Dekim. * Prior to Zechs and Noin's attack on the Brussels presidential residence, a scene from the manga version is added where Lady Une attempts to call in Mobile Doll reinforcements from Vulkanus, but is stopped by Zechs, who reminds her that by using Mobile Dolls, they are only repeating the past mistakes of OZ. * The Preventers' plan to rescue Relena is elaborated upon: Originally, dozens of Taurus mobile suits would be sent in as distractions, while a team of commandos would infiltrate the Presidential Bunker through a secret passage. However, only a single Taurus and the Tallgeese III can be prepared in time, and Lady Une infiltrated the Bunker alone instead of sending a team, to minimize the possibilities of bloodshed. * Dorothy Catalonia makes an appearance, encouraging the people watching the battle to heed Relena's words. (Notably, a similar scene was added in the 1998 compilation movie) Chapters *First Score ~ Revolution - Silent Orbit *Second Score ~ War - Meteors of the Past *Third Score ~ Peace - Return to Forever Gallery EW Cover1.jpg|Volume 1 Paperback edition EW Cover2.jpg|Volume 2 Paperback edition EWoldcover1.jpg|Volume 1 Kodansha Edition EWoldcover2.jpg|Volume 2 Kodansha Edition EW1endleafside1.jpg EW1endleafside2.jpg EW2insideendleaf1.jpg EW2insideendleaf2.jpg EW1_01.jpg|Map EW1_02.jpg EW1_03.jpg EW1_04.jpg EW1_05.jpg EW1_06.jpg EW1_07.jpg EW1_08.jpg EW1_09.jpg EW1_10.jpg EW1_11.jpg EW1_12.jpg EW1_13.jpg EW1_15.jpg EW2_02.jpg EW2_03.jpg EW2_04.jpg EW2_05.jpg EW2_06.jpg EW2_07.jpg EW2_08.jpg EW2_09.jpg EW2_10.jpg EW2_12.jpg EW2_13.jpg EW2_14.jpg EW2_15.jpg EW2_16.jpg EW2_17.jpg Editions Kodansha *Vol. 1 ISBN 4-06-330405-1 *Vol. 2 ISBN 4-06-330406-X Kadokawa Shoten *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-473401-5 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-473402-2 External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=200707000058 *http://aboutgundamwing.com/Manga/EndlessWaltzNovel.htm Category:Novels